Is it a date?
by Katsubaki
Summary: - Idiota. – Musitó. - ¿E-Es una cita?


_Hello again~_  
><em>Ok, este one-shot es uno de los pocos que he escrito. Era para un concurso de Musa_Hetaliana el cual perdí (?) pero recibí muy buen feedback y eso me hace orgullosa <em>  
><em>Es un USAUK. Como sabrán, el USA/UK me ha dejado de gustar y ahora prefiero otros ships, pero me gustaría subir este fic aquí, ya que es uno de los que más "éxito" tuvo, a mi parecer._  
><em>Disfruten.<em>  
><em>(Pueden leerlo aquí: .comkoi_no_ _  
><em>Y el fic, además, fue adaptado a una tira, si quieren leerla, aquí: .comart/APH-Date-150089040 )_

* * *

><p><strong>Is it a date?<strong>_  
>Estados UnidosReino Unido  
><em>

Él era un héroe y los héroes no se funden en estúpidas indecisiones.

Se encontraba allí, solo en la sala de reuniones donde los aliados se juntaban a planear alguna loca estrategia para vencer a las potencias del eje. Ese día llevaba su cabello de forma ordenada, más pulcra de lo normal. Su ropa despedía un exquisito aroma a fragancia de rosas, aquella que se encargó personalmente de robar a Francis mientras este estaba distraído coqueteando con cuán nación se le cruzara adelante. Se había asegurado completamente de llegar más temprano que el resto, sobretodo que Inglaterra.

Porque su objetivo era Inglaterra.

Por primera vez no querría jugarle una broma o hacer algún garabato sin sentido en la pizarra burlándose de él y los demás aliados (Los cuales conocían perfectamente sus mañas). Tampoco querría llegar temprano para sacárselo en cara…

Aunque… a los demás sí…

¡Pero no! ¡Esta vez estaba allí por otra razón!

Lo había estado planeando durante semanas; incluso en las reuniones de las conferencias mundiales se encontraba totalmente distraído sumido en su plan y siendo su atención llamada por la voz grave de Alemania o algún disparo que se le hubiese escapado a la inquisición de Suiza traía consigo para amenazar a quién se le acercara a su hermanita. ¡Incluso le había pedido ayuda a aquel pervertido francés! Y, en su desesperación, se vio a sí mismo pidiéndole ayuda… a Corea.

¡Pero…! No era que él estaba bajando su guardia… era solo una "simple ayudita" que las demás naciones le daban… ¡Él era Alfred F. Jones! Lo tenía todo bajo control.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni vio a la figura inglesa mirarlo extrañado. A su vez se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo.

- Vaya… Al fin se te despegaron las sábanas y se te da por aparecer temprano por estos lares… ¿A qué se debe tan impresionante sorpresa?

La voz de Arthur destilaba el más puro sarcasmo… Alfred podía olerlo a distancia… ¡Había sido su hermano mayor hace siglos! Conocía a ese inglés burlista como a la palma de su heroica mano.

- ¡Iggy! ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! – Espetó con una sonrisa. El otro lo fulminó con la mirada.

- En primer lugar, América, no me llames así. Tú bien sabes que odio que me llamen así. – Contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "odio". – Y en segundo lugar, no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¡Si pensabas en querer jugarme una broma te advierto que no te saldrá del todo…!

- ¡Espera! ¡No es eso!

Inglaterra suspiró y, como de costumbre, se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y entonces qué?

Alfred, a los pocos segundos, se vio mordiendo su labio inferior… ¡Malditos nervios! ¿Por qué demonios hacen olvidar lo que uno ya tiene pensado decir o hacer previamente?

Maldición…

- América, soy una persona de muy poca paciencia. Habla ya.

- ¡Está bien! ¿Quieres que sea directo?

- No.

- ¡Entonces indirecto!

- …No.

- ¿Y entonces qué quieres que sea?

- ¡Solo habla de una maldita vez, americano estúpido!

- ¡Entonces directo!

Un nuevo suspiro nació de los labios de Arthur y se perdió en la atmósfera.

- Solo… contesta a mi pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Acaso es tan difícil respon-?

Sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su boca cuando el menor se acercó abruptamente hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros, clavando aquella profunda mirada azulina en su figura.

Y maldición… ¿Por qué esos ojos azules eran tan condenadamente tentado…? Esperen…

- Inglaterra…. – La voz de Alfred sonaba seria, solvente… ese tono infantil y chillón que la remarcaba había dejado de hacer huella.

Y Arthur se preocupó en ese momento… ¡Pero claro, no lo demostraría!

- ¿Sí, América?

Las siguientes oraciones que fluyeron de la boca americana le dieron de lleno en el rostro, dejándolo entre impactado y… ¿Extraño?

- ¡Sal conmigo!

Muy bien. Quizás esa mañana se había olvidado de desayunar y el delirio inundaba su mente de nación joven y ególatra. O quizás no había dormido bien por ver esas películas de terror y tuvo que pasar una noche entera de insomnio inundado en café con leche… Pero… ¿Desde cuando demonios le salía con algo así de la nada?

- …¿Qué?

No hizo falta que el americano sopesara lo dicho.

- ¿Qué no me oíste, Iggy? Sal. Conmigo. Nosotros. Dos. Solos. ¿Entiendes? ¿O te hago un mapa?

- ¡Claro que te entiendo, idiota! Es solo que… ¿Salir contigo?

Alfred se alejó un poquito de él, sin dejar de mirarle, de arriba abajo, como examinándolo.

El brillo de seriedad fulguraba aún en sus ojos.

- ¡Claro! O sea, una salida… ¡Claro! Tú decides a donde podemos ir… puede ser a ese nuevo restaurante que he abierto… O le podemos pedir a Francia o China que nos recomiende uno ya que…

Arthur ni siquiera estaba escuchando al americano, ya que estaba sopesando sus opciones. Quería bastante a ese estúpido ególatra que tenía al frente suyo al principio fingiendo madurez y ahora sacándosela de encima como un disfraz que no es de su talla en adelantados planes. (Y eso que ni dio el sí o el no) como para rechazarle el pedido… aunque…

- Y si quieres podemos ir a… ¡No sé! Tú puedes escoger y…

- ¿Es una cita?

El joven americano acalló su verborrea para mirar con ojos empapados en confusión al inglés que estaba al frente suyo, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué? – Ahora el asunto se invertía.

- Idiota. – Musitó. - ¿E-Es una cita?

Alfred pasó una mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, despeinando aquel cabello rebelde aplastado en kilos y kilos de gel barato que se había molestado en echarse encima esa mañana para esa extraña escena que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

- Pues… tómala como tú quieras… si es una cita, lo es… si no lo es… - Su voz bajó decibeles. – Entonces no…

Arthur desvió la mirada, pero a los pocos segundos, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

- De acuerdo…

- ¡Está bien! Será otro… - Alfred hizo una pausa procesando mentalmente la luz verde que el inglés dio a su invitación, sorprendentemente. - ¿Ah?

- ¡Dije que de acuerdo! ¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Por el amor de la reina!

En ese preciso instante los ojos de Alfred brillaron en total triunfo. ¡Arthur le había dicho que sí! ¡Saldría con él! ¡Una sola noche para ellos dos solos sin que nadie intervenga! (Y al primer tercero que lo hiciera…)

- ¡Genial! ¡No sabes cuánto he estado esperando es…!

Arthur lo cortó pegando su dedo índice a su nariz, con su voz adquiriendo un tono amenazante.

- ¡Pero TÚ pagas! – Exclamó antes de salir de la habitación, buscando una medicina contra el rojo que invadía su zona facial en ese momento.

Estados Unidos quedó nuevamente solo en la habitación, sin siquiera procesar lo dicho, porque ese asunto no importaba cuando ya tuvo lo que quería.

- Ahora… - Se dijo a sí mismo revisando su billetera con una risilla que marcaba suma preocupación. – Veamos si el jefe está de acuerdo con ello…


End file.
